People with physical disabilities, such as the elderly, the handicapped, or those recovering from injuries or surgery know all too well of some of the difficulties that he or she may encounter while performing physical tasks that physically enabled individuals may take for granted. What comes easily to those that are not physically challenged, such as climbing stairs or bending down to tie one's shoes, requires extreme physical exertion, or worse yet, is altogether impossible to accomplish without assistance for those who are injured or disabled.
In the addition to a cane, one (1) aid which has been a great use to injured or disabled individuals is that of a grabber reaching aid. Such an aid not only allows people to reach items that are at high locations, but also allows them to pick up lowly placed items such as those on the floor that they could not otherwise reach. Unfortunately, this grabbing aid typically remains at one (1) static location separate from the cane thereby forcing the user to retrieve the aid before performing any reaching or grabbing tasks.
While this may pose a minor inconvenience while at home, it is a major disadvantage when out shopping, traveling in a car, or at other locations because the grabbing aid may not simply be available. Furthermore, in the case of low light conditions, an illumination means, both serving the purpose of illuminating the immediate area adjacent the cane and the user, or to aid in viewing items about to be grasped, is also helpful. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a grabbing aid with a light source can remain in a single device in a nearby and handy location at all times. The use of the device ensures the ready and handy availability of a cane, grabbing aid and light source in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.